


Corners and Alleys

by lovetheinsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Johnlock Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, alley kisses, first time publishing, like a LOT of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they kissed.<br/>In the alleyway.<br/>Near a crime scene.<br/>On their way to a clue.<br/>How utterly “romantic” of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corners and Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! While I have been writing and sharing fanfiction with friends for a while now this is my first actual published work! *hooray* I finally convinced myself (with help of friends) to post SOMETHING, so here it is! :D  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> NOT BETA'D and NOT BRIT-PICKED.

Sherlock had been staring quite intently at the remains of the latest victim of the “Cat-eyed Killer” when he suddenly gasped, a piece of the puzzle falling into place.

The doctor had seen his enlightenment so he walked over, eyebrows arching in the familiar question, ‘ _What did you find out, you clever man?’_

The detective smiled, his features full of excitement, and walked past John. He knew John would follow. He had done so since the life-changing ‘ _Come, if convenient. If inconvenient come anyways’_ texts and he didn’t plan on stopping any time.

John just stood there though because sometimes the fact that Sherlock knew there were only a few things his army-doctor wouldn’t do for him annoyed him. He wasn’t even sure why it did—it just DID. So he stood there, with a miffed look on his face and his love smirked. So the detective stopped at the corner and, without turning back, he said,

“Do hurry, John. The game is on!”

With that the great coat swished around the corner and disappeared into the alley.

The doctor tutted and waited for a few moments (as if actually considering whether or not to go), before following after the madman without even informing Lestrade.

He hadn’t gotten very far, a just about to call out for Sherlock, when he was assaulted and pinned against the wall. He was taken by surprise but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be able to put up a fight. He was a bloody soldier after all. 

“What t-” was all the blond managed to get out before his assailant began to kiss him fiercely. It took John all but two milliseconds before the realization hit him. ‘ _Of course.’_ He tried to push the lanky detective off of him but the cupid’s- bow lips were quite insistent.

“Oi, you wanker,” he managed between kisses.

It took a few moments but John finally managed to push Sherlock off of him, with some obvious reluctance though. The blond huffed and looked up at the younger man. The detective’s eyes still shimmered, and a playful smile tugged at his lips.

John couldn’t help but offer a bright grin. “Did you actually find anything, love, or where you just trying to lure me into this alley?”

Sherlock chuckled, his hands went from pining John to resting on his shoulders, “As if I need to make up a reason for you to follow me.” He meant it to sound insulting. But John could hear the playfulness in his voice. “I did find something though.” The blond caressed his love’s cheekbone and the brunet leaned into the touch.

“Really? Then why aren’t we on our way?”

The taller man shrugged and leaned to press their foreheads together. John smiled.

Usually, when they were on a case, they would—as Sherlock had established—leave physical contact to a minimum. John didn’t really mind, for the rewards when a case closed were always worth having to resist the occasional urge to caress Sherlock. The thing was, this case had been going on for about three weeks and John knew that, as much as Sherlock would try to repress his emotions because they would only distract him, he missed the feel of John as much as John missed him.  

So he didn’t ask any more questions. John knew Sherlock would solve the case soon enough, a few spared minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone… _right?_ The doctor didn’t have a lot of time to ponder whether or not a snog would endanger any more people before the detective was pressing his lips against his.

So they kissed. In the alleyway. Near a crime scene. On their way to a clue. How utterly “romantic” of them.

Sherlock kissed John’s nose and they both giggled. They kissed some more, switching between short soft kisses and long passionate ones.

“You know that Lestrade is going to start wondering where we went off to,” John managed between kisses. His boyfriend just made a noncommittal noise and held John closer. The shorter man laced his fingers in Sherlock’s curls and they stayed like that, just enjoying each other. They kissed softly until, sure enough, Lestrade came dashing into the alley.

He was trailed by Donovan and Anderson, of all people. Donovan was not shy in voicing her disgust and contempt while Anderson made a face as well but it didn’t have the same loathing that had been present before “The Fall”. Greg just huffed and tried to get the stupid grin off his face.

“Boys! What did I say about snogging in public?!?!?!”

The detective completely ignored him and started to kiss the squirming doctor even harder.

“Sher-” John struggled and tried to get Sherlock off him as he turned bright red. This went on for a few awkward moments and Donovan left (not without insulting Sherlock, of course) when Sherlock started to get handsy. John turned even brighter red and struggled to get the detective off him. 

“Do you need me to call back up, John?” Greg said. Sherlock made an annoyed noise, the sort that small children make, and let the older man go.

“No. Thanks though,” John huffed, trying to regain his breath.

Anderson and Lestrade didn’t know whether to laugh or something else so they just stood there awkwardly. Sherlock just pretended nothing out of the norm had happened. He straightened out his coat, ran fingers through his mused curls and licked his reddened lips.

Clearing his throat he said, “Case, John. Let’s go.” He looked at the other two men, “I assume you two are coming as well.”

Greg cleared him throat, “Uh, yes… Uh. Where to?” 

The brunet gave him a ‘ _You are so lucky you know me_ ’ look and started walking in the complete opposite direction he had led John.

John just shook his head and muttered, “You mad wanker.”

Anderson and Lestrade protested, yelling at Sherlock to tell them ‘Where the _hell_ they were going” and “What did you find?” but they still followed the man.

The doctor followed as well but he was the only who caught up to the madman and took his place right to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!  
> It was inspired my one of reapersun's lovely fanarts, but I CAN'T FIND IT D: (It's the one with them kissing in an alley) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Comment and Kudos if you like and, if not, please don't say anything... c:


End file.
